Many systems such as vehicle sunroof systems have multiple moving parts visible to the user. In some cases, the parts have multiple states and positions. Sunroof systems can include a primary glass, a shade, and a vent. States include locked, or latched, and unlatched. Positions include opened, closed, and intermediate positions.
Traditional sunroof systems include multiple motors to control the multiple parts. The motors take up a relatively large amount of space with respect to the tight space requirements in the passenger compartment for which packaging space and headroom are so important. The motors also add an undesirable amount of mass to the sunroof system, and so to the vehicle. Multi-motor arrangements are also relatively costly.
It is also desirable to know positions of features in a system, such as positions of a glass and a shade of the sunroof system, after a system operation, such as a glass opening operation. This could be accomplished using multiple sensors, one in connection with each feature. That approach, though, is relatively costly, and adds weight to the vehicle undesirably.
These and other shortcomings of traditional sunroof systems are addressed by the technology described herein.